


Пять раз, когда Тендо хотел поцеловать Вакатоши, и один, когда Вакатоши поцеловал его сам

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: см. название





	Пять раз, когда Тендо хотел поцеловать Вакатоши, и один, когда Вакатоши поцеловал его сам

1

«Н-да».

Тендо скорчил рожу своему отражению в зеркале. Отражение не выдерживало критики. Вернее как: Тендо, конечно, знал, что не является королём красоты (кстати, такое выражение вообще существует, или есть только женский вариант?), но его это обычно по жизни не парило, не было повода как-то. А сейчас вроде как появился. Наверное. Если, конечно, его не отпустит через недельку — Тендо всё ещё на это надеялся.

Просто дело было в том, что ему нравился Вакатоши. Вообще Вакатоши нравился Тендо с самого момента их знакомства, но о том, что он хочет Вакатоши поцеловать, Тендо впервые подумал где-то с месяц назад. И с тех пор это желание практически превратилось в навязчивую идею. Наверное, стоило это сделать сразу, как только идея пришла ему в голову, и пока он ещё не успел её обдумать. Тогда всё бы уже давно стало ясно… возможно. Вакатоши мог бы, например, просто сильно удивиться и потому не среагировать никак. Но, в любом случае, момент был упущен — как жаль, как жаль! Потому что потом Тендо задумался, а захочет ли Вакатоши поцеловать его в ответ? Что, если нет, если ему будет неприятно? Если он считает, что целоваться можно только с девушками? Вакатоши никогда не говорил о девушках, правда. Впрочем, как и о парнях в таком ключе. Тендо спросил его, хочет ли он, чтобы его поцеловали, и Вакатоши спросил «Кто?». Тендо тогда не решился сказать «я» и сказал «вообще». Вакатоши сказал «Не знаю». Яснее от этого не стало. Тогда Тендо стал размышлять, а отчего вообще люди решают, что с кем-то стали бы целоваться, а с кем-то — нет. По всему выходило, что главным фактором была красота. Если человек красивый, то у него гораздо больше шансов быть поцелованным, чем у некрасивого. Вакатоши вот был красивым. А Тендо…

Тендо снова уставился на своё отражение. Повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую, но, как ни крути, лучше не становилось. Красавцем Тендо не был: он пробовал разные зеркала, и все они это подтверждали. Понравится ли красивому Вакатоши, если его поцелует некрасивый Тендо?.. И вообще захочет ли кто-нибудь его, Тендо, целовать?

Дверь скрипнула, и в туалет зашёл Семи. Быстро отлил и встал у соседней раковины сполоснуть руки.

— Семи-Семи, скажи, ты мог бы меня поцеловать? — спросил Тендо.

Семи приподнял брови. 

— Сколько платишь? 

— Фу, как бездушно! — возмутился Тендо. — А вдруг я в тебя влюблен и годами копил смелость для признания?! 

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Семи. 

— Почему?

Семи не ответил, только усмешка стала чуть шире. Тендо раздумывал, стоит ли его трясти дальше, но тут зашёл Гошики, и Тендо мгновенно переключился на более доступную жертву. 

— Цутому, скажи, ты мог бы меня поцеловать?

Гошики вытаращился, потом нахмурился, покраснел, потом снова вытаращился. Тендо с интересом наблюдал за метаморфозами. 

— Не приставай к кохаю, — Семи толкнул Тендо в плечо. 

— Я-а потом зайду! — выпалил Гошики и вылетел из уборной, хлопнув дверью.

Тендо понадеялся, что он пошёл в другой туалет, а не вознамерился терпеть. А то ведь и до беды недалеко.

Семи вытер руки и тоже вышел, всего на полминуты разминувшись с Вакатоши. «Туалетное паломничество какое-то». Вакатоши выглядел слегка озадаченным: возможно, встретился с Гошики по пути. 

— А следующий кто? — спросил Тендо.

Вакатоши моргнул, оглянулся на дверь. 

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — За мной никто не шёл и не предупреждал… — Вакатоши потерялся окончательно и вопросительно уставился на Тендо. 

Под рёбрами как-то странно сжалось. Возможно, следовало поцеловать Вакатоши прямо сейчас и положить конец метаниям, но Тендо подумал, что школьный туалет не лучшее место для первого (и, вполне вероятно, последнего) поцелуя, и потому не стал. 

— Ладно, не обращай внимания, — сказал он, тоже для вида сполоснул руки и был таков. 

Но вопрос с поцелуем Тендо мучить не перестал, особенно в свете того, что пока никто не согласился. Тендо сказал себе, что расстраиваться рановато, и решил продолжить опрос, тем более что обстановка располагала.

— Реон, а ты вот мог бы меня поцеловать? — будто бы невзначай поинтересовался Тендо во время краткой передышки на тренировке.

Брови Реона взлетели высоко-высоко. 

— А ты хочешь? — спросил он в ответ.

Тендо подвис, встречного вопроса он не ожидал. Стоило, наверное, ответить «да», если он и правда хотел проверить, но… Реон тем временем, видимо, иначе истолковал для себя его молчание, улыбнулся и похлопал Тендо по плечу. Тендо показалось, что за этой улыбкой что-то кроется, но что именно, разгадать он не успел: Танджи-кун прикрикнул, чтобы они не филонили и возвращались к тренировке. 

Ширабу с Каваниши Тендо поймал за тренировкой подач. Ширабу поджал губы, сказал «нет» и попросил не отвлекать. Каваниши спросил «зачем?», Тендо сказал «просто так», и Каваниши покачал головой. Ямагата тоже отказался, заявив, что предпочитает девушек. 

Тендо приуныл. Неужели у него не было ни единого шанса? Тут он вспомнил, что так и не получил ответа от Гошики, а тот, между прочим, снова был в зоне досягаемости. 

— Цутому!

Тендо подобрался к Гошики сзади и сразу пожалел об этом: тот едва не захлебнулся, потому что в этот момент пил воду. 

— Ну, тише, тише! — Тендо похлопал кашляющего Гошики по спине. — Ты нам нужен живой. Будущий ас всё-таки.

Гошики обернулся, утираясь полотенцем и стараясь как можно незаметнее отодвинуться. В глазах его плескался ужас. 

— Т-тендо-сан!

Тендо стало его жаль немного, но, в конце концов, это всего лишь вопрос. И Гошики был, возможно, последним шансом на успех. 

— Цутому, ты подумал над тем, что я спросил?

Гошики опять начал краснеть, густо и стремительно. 

— Я-а… П-простите, Тендо-сан, но я не буду вас целовать! — Гошики даже зажмурился от смущения.

Ах, как больно рушатся надежды! 

— Почему? Я недостаточно хорош собой, да?

Гошики замотал головой. 

— Нет, — он открыл глаза, но долго выдержать взгляд Тендо не смог. Замялся, отвёл взгляд, принялся тискать бутылку с водой в руках. — Просто я думаю, что для этого должны быть ч-чувства, а я… У меня нет к вам таких чувств!

Ах, значит, чувства. Тендо почти физически ощутил, как тяжёлая плита, готовая было его придавить, соскальзывает куда-то в сторону. Гошики стоял перед ним взъерошенный, совсем алый от смущения, и, пожалуй, если Тендо решит его сейчас обнять в знак благодарности, то бедняга рискует не перенести и свалиться в обморок. Поэтому Тендо просто широко улыбнулся и взмахнул руками. 

— Ясно-ясно! Да не трясись ты так и не выдумывай всякого, я всего лишь проводил небольшой соцопрос.

Гошики выдохнул с видимым облегчением. Тендо оставил его приходить в себя и отошёл, собираясь вернуться на площадку. Но отвлёкся: Вакатоши практиковал съёмы. От такого зрелища было глаз не оторвать. Сильный, красивый, ни одного лишнего движения, Вакатоши мощно отталкивался от пола, взмывал в воздух и пробивал по мячу. В подобные моменты он казался диким, непобедимым и прекрасным. Аж в дрожь бросало.

Чувства, хм. А как бы так ненавязчиво узнать?..

2

Тендо спешил как мог, прыгал через две ступеньки, рискуя в любой момент оступиться и загреметь костями вниз по лестнице. Тем более что нёсся он в темноте, лишь подсвечивая себе мобильником. Но какая уж тут осторожность, когда он вышел на крышу общежития проветриться перед сном, и — р-раз! — отрубается электричество во всём районе. Тендо завертел головой, пытаясь оценить масштабы аварии, нечаянно взглянул вверх, а там — звёзды! Полное небо звёзд — так показалось после извечной тёмной невнятности, подсвеченной снизу уличным светом, что обычно накрывала город по ночам. Первой же мыслью Тендо стало «Нужно показать Вакатоши!». Неизвестно было, когда электричество вернут обратно, поэтому стоило поспешить.

В тёмных коридорах общежития слышались голоса, хлопали двери: видимо, все повыползали из своих комнат выяснять, что происходит. Плясал свет телефонов и фонариков, попавшие в него ученики казались бледными призраками, и в целом всё немного напоминало фильмы ужасов. Тендо проскакал по коридору, с трудом уворачиваясь от столкновений, и затормозил возле комнаты Вакатоши. Распахнул дверь. 

— Вакатоши-и-ии! Ты здесь? 

— Да, — откликнулись из темноты. 

— Вакатоши, пойдём, я должен тебе кое-что показать!

Тендо посветил специально в сторону, чтобы ненароком не ослепить Вакатоши, и разглядел, что тот сидит на кровати. 

— Ты одет? Отлично! Влезай в обувь и пойдём скорее!

Вакатоши помедлил немного и поднялся. Подошёл к дверям и натянул кроссовки. Тендо едва не приплясывал на месте, дожидаясь, пока он завяжет шнурки. 

— Ты опять не постучал, — укорил Вакатоши. 

— Да-да, извини, в следующий раз обязательно, — отмахнулся Тендо и схватил Вакатоши за руку. — Пойдём быстрее, пока не включили. 

— Что не включили? 

— Свет.

Пришлось снова пробиваться через учеников-призраков к выходу на лестницу. Большинство из них ругались и возмущались (в том числе и на них двоих), но стоило только говорившим разглядеть Вакатоши, как любая ругань тут же смолкала. Тендо мимоходом подумал о том, замечает ли Вакатоши, какое влияние имеет на окружающих? Скорее всего, не особо… Широкое тёплое запястье удобно лежало в руке. Высвободиться Вакатоши не пытался, и это было приятно. Интересно, а если по-настоящему взять его за руку, реакция останется той же?

Полубегом поднявшись по лестнице, они вывалились на крышу, прямо под распахнутое звёздное покрывало. Вакатоши замер, и Тендо остановился рядом с ним, погасив фонарик на телефоне.

— Здорово, да? — спросил Тендо, глядя в небо, усеянное яркими точками. 

— Да, — отозвался Вакатоши. 

В голосе у него таилось восхищение.

Некоторое время они стояли, не шевелясь, и смотрели вверх, в бесконечную космическую черноту. Подумать только: там действительно космос. Огромное, неосознаваемое разумом пространство, великая пустота, непригодная для жизни, и звёзды — гигантские сияющие шары огня, и планеты возле них… И их уютная маленькая Земля на самом деле распахнута вот в это, обёрнута совсем незначительным в масштабах вселенной слоем атмосферы, а они, люди, и вовсе исчезающе малы по сравнению со всем остальным. Но всё же стоят здесь, смотрят, понимают что-то…

Вакатоши глубоко вздохнул, и Тендо осознал, что рассуждал, оказывается, вслух. А ещё Тендо понял, что так и не отпустил руки Вакатоши, и космос плавно отошёл на второй план. Тендо не успел пока ни вопросов наводящих позадавать, ни как-либо иначе попытаться проверить возможную вероятность наличия чувств, но вдруг сейчас как раз был подходящий момент? Чтобы поставить небольшой эксперимент. В крайнем случае Тендо получит в ответ недоумение и сумеет как-нибудь отговориться, да пусть хоть тем, что засмотрелся и не контролировал себя. Отличное оправдание.

Тендо расслабил пальцы руки, что держала Вакатоши за запястье, и медленно-медленно, крайне, совсем ненавязчиво заскользил ладонью вниз, постепенно вкладывая её в ладонь Вакатоши. Просто здорово, что соприкасались они только руками, и Вакатоши не мог уловить, как быстро застучало у Тендо сердце. По чуть-чуть, по чуть-чуть… Вряд ли можно уловить чужой пульс, случайно соприкоснувшись запястьями, правда же?.. Ладонь у Вакатоши тоже была тёплая, довольно жёсткая от постоянного контакта с мячом, но всё равно приятная на ощупь. Тендо безумно хотелось не пробираться украдкой, а прижаться своей ладонью в полную силу, обхватить пальцами, погладить, даже немного стиснуть, чтобы как можно полнее прочувствовать прикосновение. Вакатоши не сопротивлялся, не спрашивал, что происходит, и вообще как будто не замечал всего этого, слишком увлечённый разглядыванием звёзд. Впрочем, в какой-то момент его пальцы почти дрогнули в ответ, заставив Тендо замереть, но это было и всё. Тихо тая от удовольствия, Тендо наконец полностью приложил их ладони друг к другу и замер, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения. А затем перестал пялиться в пустоту и перевёл взгляд на Вакатоши. В темноте тот казался большим смутным чёрным силуэтом, и лишь глаза слегка поблёскивали — в них опрокинулись звёзды. 

— У меня дома есть телескоп, — вдруг негромко произнес Вакатоши. — Я однажды смотрел на лунное затмение. 

— Ух ты, — Тендо представил, как Вакатоши наблюдает за постепенно наползающей на Луну тенью и, вполне возможно, делает какие-то пометки в блокноте при этом. — Круто. Я никогда такого не видел.

Повисла короткая пауза, наполненная далёкими звуками и теплотой прикосновения. 

— Я показал бы тебе, — сказал Вакатоши, — но не знаю, когда будет следующее. 

У Тендо приятно и немного больно сжалось сердце. 

— Ахах, надо разузнать у астрономов, — в горле внезапно пересохло, и он постарался как можно незаметнее сглотнуть. — Пометим дату и назначим встречу. 

— Да.

Боль в груди усилилась, и Тендо не удержался и всё же слегка сжал руку Вакатоши в своей. Пальцы у того снова чуть дрогнули в ответ. Сейчас, вот сейчас был отличный момент, чтобы сойти с ума окончательно и поцеловать Вакатоши, почувствовать хоть на пару мгновений тепло его губ, утолить ту странную жажду, что всё чаще душила Тендо в последнее время. Жажду прикосновений. Желание быть так близко, как только возможно. Тендо тихонько вздохнул и скорее наклонился, чем придвинулся к Вакатоши. В темноте было сложно оценить расстояние, и Тендо казалось, что он одновременно и слишком далеко и слишком близко. Получится ли, если податься ещё немного вперёд, найти губами губы? Тендо, невольно задержав дыхание, уже собрался было это проверить…

…И тут во всей округе вспыхнул свет. Тендо вздрогнул и резко отстранился, стараясь унять бешено заколотившееся сердце. Из того, что он успел уловить: он был достаточно близко, хоть и не совсем верно целился. 

— Ох, вот и закончилось наше любование звездами! — преувеличенно бодро провозгласил Тендо, надеясь хоть так прикрыть своё волнение. — Это был короткий, но волшебный момент. Правда, Вакатоши? 

— Да, — отозвался тот.

Тендо не рисковал пока смотреть ему в глаза, и потому сделал вид, что зевает. 

— Ну что, теперь по постелям? Припозднились мы сегодня.

Вакатоши кивнул. И ничего не спросил (хотя Тендо опасался): ни про то, почему Тендо был так близко, ни про их сцепленные руки, которые они расцепили только на лестнице. А Тендо ещё долго не мог уснуть и ворочался с боку на бок в своей кровати, раз за разом воскрешая в памяти минуты, проведённые на крыше.

3

Было совершенно бесполезно спрашивать Вакатоши о том, какой тип ему нравится и тому подобное. Тендо уже пробовал. Вакатоши начинал мучительно долго думать и выдавал в итоге что-то про «не знаю» и любовь к волейболу. У потенциального партнёра, в смысле. Сам Вакатоши при этом выглядел довольно несчастным, как будто не мог понять толком, что от него требуют и зачем. Или раздражённым, если спросить что-нибудь типа этого под руку и невовремя. Так что к Вакатоши лучше всего было обращаться с конкретными примерами.

— Вакатоши, тебе нравится Ойкава? — спросил Тендо, задумчиво покачиваясь на ручке упёртой в пол швабры.

Вообще-то, он должен был протирать пол, а не стоять тут в раздумьях и наблюдать, как Вакатоши снимает сетку (они задержались в зале допоздна и остались последними; и видят небеса — Тендо торчал тут сверхурочно только ради Вакатоши — вот как всё было плохо), но Тендо имел весьма серьёзную причину подзависнуть. Возможно, сейчас решалась его судьба. Любой бы понял и согласился, если бы Тендо объяснил, что это куда важнее чистоты полов.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Вакатоши, и сердце Тендо немедленно рухнуло в ледяную бездну. — Он отличный игрок и связующий, — продолжал ничего не подозревающий Вакатоши. — Не понимаю только, почему он не захотел использовать свои возможности на полную и не поступил в Шираторизаву… 

— Нет, нет! — замахал на него руками только что буквально вернувшийся к жизни Тендо. Швабра со стуком упала на пол, но он не обратил на это внимания. — Не в том смысле нравится! 

— А в каком? — озадачился Вакатоши. 

Он перестал сматывать сетку в рулон и уставился на Тендо вопросительно. Тендо набрал было воздуха в грудь, но тут же прикусил язык. Так ли он хотел это знать? Что, если ответ — тоже «да»? Или, что ещё хуже, он сам наведёт Вакатоши на подобные мысли? Это было бы самым сокрушительным фиаско из всех возможных. Тендо пришлось бы устранить Ойкаву каким-нибудь неприятным способом и отправиться за это в тюрьму…

Вакатоши всё ещё смотрел на него, и Тендо велел себе мыслить позитивно. В конце концов, нужно же было что-то делать, как-то узнать, кого Вакатоши готов целовать, а кого — нет. Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, всё такое. Поэтому Тендо выпалил, пока решимость не сдулась, как проколотый воздушный шарик:

— Ты хотел бы Ойкаву, ну, например, поцеловать?

Вакатоши нахмурился. За последовавшие пару секунд молчания Тендо успел засчитать себе поражение, затем приказать не сдаваться и почти начать обдумывать перспективы на жизнь. 

— Нет, — сказал Вакатоши.

Тендо едва не осел на пол вслед за шваброй. 

— А. Ясно, — сказал он. — Здорово.

Возможно, улыбка вышла несколько диковатой, но сдержать её Тендо был не в силах. 

— Почему ты спросил? — Вакатоши меж тем не отводил от Тендо пристального взгляда.

Тендо мгновенно очень заинтересовался уборкой. 

— Да так, — он поднял швабру и повозил ею туда-сюда.

Какой-то сумасшедший голос внутри вопил, что вот он, твой шанс, спроси его, спроси: «А меня?» — отличный же повод, не трусь! Но стоило представить, что Вакатоши так же твёрдо и уверенно скажет «нет», как в желудке образовывался ледяной булыжник, а губы слипались намертво. Хотя, вряд ли это «нет» испортило бы их существующие отношения — если, конечно, Тендо сам бы не наделал глупостей — но остаться без надежды на «да» Тендо пока не был готов. И он всё ещё не до конца решил, что лучше: потерпеть, пока может быть всё-таки само пройдёт, или рискнуть и выяснить правду. Вакатоши был таким серьёзным, и с этим нужно было быть аккуратнее. Сейчас вопрос про поцелуй ещё можно было свести в шутку, но если спросить как-то не так, позволить заподозрить, что это совсем не баловство (проклятье, правда что ли?), то «нет» могло бы иметь весьма фатальные последствия. 

— Тендо?

А-ахх, только бы Вакатоши не задело, что Тендо так явно не договаривает! Тендо как мог скроил беззаботное выражение лица и поднял голову. 

— Не важно, забудь, ерунда, — сказал он. — Просто в голову пришло, вот и решил спросить.

Вакатоши всё ещё смотрел, и этот взгляд действовал на мозги Тендо крайне плохо.

«Хочу тебя поцеловать».

«Хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня в ответ».

Ой-ёй-ёй, кто-то испытывал ужасные трудности в попытках держать болтливый рот под контролем. 

От разбушевавшихся эмоций слегка кружилась голова. А что, если всё-таки подойти и поцеловать? Вот просто. И плевать на всё. Тендо никогда ещё в жизни ничего так сильно не хотел, как теперь — поцеловать Вакатоши. Тендо облизнул губы и сделал шаг вперёд. Он действовал прямо наперекор всем предыдущим размышлениям и принятым решениям, их двоих сейчас не окружала спасительная темнота, которая смягчает и освобождает всё, и от этой глупости и безумия тело наполняла необычайная лёгкость. Подойти, коснуться щеки, провести пальцами, запутаться ими в мягких волосах, заглянуть в глаза, притянуть к себе за затылок, прижаться ртом, почувствовать вкус этих твёрдых, красиво изогнутых губ… 

— Вот вы где! — послышалось от входа в зал.

Тендо даже слегка подпрыгнул от неожиданности и, очнувшись, обнаружил, что успел подойти к Вакатоши почти вплотную. Он в панике оглянулся и обнаружил стоявшего на пороге Семи. 

— Тендо! — продолжил тем временем тот. — Я когда ещё просил вернуть мне конспекты? Я за тобой теперь бегать должен? И не дай боги ты их потерял, я тебе такое устрою!

Тендо вскинул руки и втянул голову в плечи. 

— Ну зачем же сразу угрожать, Эйта-кун?! Верну я тебе, сегодня же всё верну, ничего я не терял! Подзадержал на недельку, только и всего.

— На две, — припечатал Семи тоном человека, которому неведома снисходительность. — С половиной. 

— Пусть на две, так до теста же ещё есть время…

Пререкания с Семи позволили Тендо незаметно выдохнуть и сделать вид, что совсем недавно тут не происходило то, что происходило. Ничего вообще не происходило. Вакатоши, казавшийся до того немного напряжённым, расслабился и тоже посмотрел на грозно упиравшего руки в бока Семи. 

— Мы почти закончили, — сказал он. — Сейчас придём в общежитие, и Тендо сможет вернуть твою тетрадь. 

— Да, Тендо сможет, Тендо всё сможет, не надо так прожигать меня взглядом, Семи-Семи! Кто тебе будет конспекты возвращать, если я сгорю?

Тендо подхватил швабру и, толкая её перед собой, бодро порысил в дальний конец зала, чтобы там развернуться и побежать обратно. Эх, он вовсе не скучал по уборке, ему нравилось, когда это можно было свалить на первогодок… Было немного жаль, что Семи прервал их с Вакатоши, и Тендо не успел ничего натворить. И в то же время — большое ему спасибо, что своим появлением спас от необдуманного поступка.

«Сожаление Шрёдингера».

Тендо бросил взгляд на Вакатоши. Или всё же жаль?

4

Вообще, изначально это был вечер сериалов. Тендо притащил в комнату Вакатоши целую охапку мусорной еды типа чипсов и сухариков, прихватил с собой флешку и уговорил Вакатоши разместиться на полу возле кровати, потому что на самой кровати им двоим было маловато места. Тендо даже не поленился приволочь свои одеяло и подушку, дабы устроиться с максимальным комфортом.

— Ита-аак! — провозгласил он, запуская видео на стоявшем перед ними ноутбуке. — В прошлый раз мы успели только одну серию. Но сегодня — никакого сна, пока не посмотрим хотя бы три!

Вакатоши кивнул, но Тендо не спешил так просто ему верить. О, нет-нет, его больше не проведёшь такими врушками, не после того, как он своими глазами наблюдал неоднократное нарушение подобных обещаний! 

— На, — сказал он, суя Вакатоши в руки банку газировки. — Это должно тебя немного взбодрить.

Вакатоши с сомнением посмотрел на банку. Видимо, не считал бодриться на ночь хорошей идеей. Но у Тендо были ещё свои планы, дополнительные, хоть и связанные некоторым образом с просмотром. Помимо того, чтобы под благовидным предлогом сидеть, прижавшись к Вакатоши, Тендо собирался того немножко порасспрашивать и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

— Скажи, ты замутил бы с ней? — Тендо кивнул на героиню на экране. 

— Замутил? 

— Ага. Поцелуи, обнимашки, прогулки под луной и-ии ещё всякое, — Тендо повернул голову к Вакатоши и постарался показать бровями, что именно. 

Вакатоши привычно подвис, всесторонне обдумывая вопрос. 

— Нет. 

Глупо было радоваться такому ответу, как вообще можно ревновать к человеку с экрана? И тем не менее, Тендо не мог не ощутить смутного удовлетворения. А девица была ничего так, симпатичная, сисястая.

— А почему? Не нравится?

Вакатоши пожал плечами, заставив прислонявшегося к нему Тендо чуть покачнуться от этого движения. 

— Как насчёт вот этой? — поинтересовался Тендо некоторое время спустя. 

— Нет. 

— …Её друг? 

— Нет.

Тендо повернулся к Вакатоши и прищурился. 

— Что, ни с кем из них вообще?

Вакатоши тоже посмотрел на него. 

— Тендо, я никого из них не знаю. Как я могу принимать такие решения, не пообщавшись лично?

Тендо открыл рот, намереваясь сказать очевидное — про внешность — и закрыл. Отвернулся и невидящим взглядом уставился в экран ноутбука. Ну конечно, Вакатоши не мог смотреть так поверхностно… 

«А меня ты знаешь достаточно?»

Тендо зажмурился на пару мгновений, затем выхватил из раскрытой пачки целую горсть чипсов и полностью отправил её в рот. Пожалуй, он не готов ещё признаться. Почти, но ещё нет. Спросите его попозже. И вообще, лучше он будет комментировать сюжет. 

— Нет, ну ты только посмотри на них! Взяли и поперлись туда! О чём они только думают?.. 

Он ведь и правда хотел посмотреть этот сериал. 

А Вакатоши всё-таки уснул. Тендо обнаружил это посреди очередной своей тирады, когда обернулся проверить его реакцию. Вакатоши же вовсе его и не слушал в своей обычной молчаливой манере, а бессовестно спал, нарушив своё слово… то есть, свой кивок. Лицо его было спокойно и расслаблено, голова откинута на положенную сзади на край кровати подушку, а рядом с верхней губой к коже прилипла крошка от чипсов. Тендо машинально потянулся её смахнуть, но стоило лишь коснуться тёплой мягкой кожи, как он словно провалился в транс. Рука вышла из повиновения и убираться назад наотрез отказалась. Словно дорвавшись, Тендо водил кончиками пальцев по лицу Вакатоши как одержимый. Или как слепец, ощупывающий нового знакомого. Вот только закрывать глаза совсем не хотелось — Тендо, наоборот, смотрел не отрываясь. Он очертил контур подбородка, твёрдые скулы, задумчиво пригладил разлет густых бровей, проследил линию носа. Остановиться всё не получалось. Отчаянно тянуло спуститься до губ и очертить их изгиб. Тендо понимал, что переходит грань и творит практически непотребство, но, даже когда ему показалось, что ресницы у Вакатоши дрогнули, прекратить не смог. Чёрт с ним, и если Вакатоши проснётся, можно будет честно сказать про крошку, а остальное… ну… спишем на то, что Тендо — это Тендо.

Тендо провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль нижней губы Вакатоши, чувствуя, как подаётся горячая тонкая кожа. Коротко обожгла мысль, насколько горячее должно быть внутри его рта. И, как ни странно, эта же мысль слегка отрезвила. Тендо замер и тихо вздохнул. Не сразу, но убрал руку и, чуть-чуть повозившись, устроился поудобнее: так, чтобы можно было смотреть на Вакатоши. Иногда ему казалось, что Вакатоши о чём-то догадывался: из-за долгих взглядов, что тот периодически бросал на Тендо, например. И можно ли расценивать как зелёный свет то, что Вакатоши не отстранялся от прикосновений и не задавал вопросов? Хотя с Вакатоши сталось бы и спросить в лоб. Или же Тендо принимает желаемое за действительное? Вакатоши всегда ему многое позволял относительно себя. Да или нет? Это было сложнее, чем предугадать атаку противника, и последствия неудачи будут куда серьёзнее пропущенного мяча. Потому что, ох, кажется, эти чувства уже не пройдут сами собой. Кажется, Тендо всё-таки влюбился. От этой мысли становилось легко и страшно. В основном от того, что Тендо не знал, получится ли у него удержать это внутри. Потому что оставаться рядом с Вакатоши хотелось всё сильнее, а неудачное признание могло разрушить отношения. Стоит ли рисковать ради большего, если и так между ними всё вроде бы неплохо?.. Позабытый ноутбук тихо бубнил в стороне, а Тендо всё смотрел на спящего Вакатоши, и сам не заметил, как тоже заснул. 

Снилось ему, как Вакатоши устроил в спортзале смотрины на место своей пассии, и все кандидаты должны были проходить испытания со сдачей нормативов. Народу набилось — тьма тьмущая. Девушки, парни, знакомые и нет, было даже несколько персонажей аниме. Сам Тендо, вместо того чтобы участвовать и всех победить, помогал Вакатоши записывать результаты. А ещё Тендо должен был прикрепить на грудь победителю бейджик, означающий его новый статус. Но вместо этого Тендо прикрепил бейджик на грудь себе и спросил: «Разве я не подхожу лучше всех?». Вакатоши кивнул и они вместе пошли собирать разбросанные мячи, и Тендо все толкали и трясли, а он пытался увернуться, пока не понял, что за плечо его трясут в реальности, пытаясь разбудить.

— Просто оставьте меня здесь, — пробормотал Тендо, пытаясь плотнее завернуться в одеяло. 

В тот момент он слабо представлял, где это «здесь», однако оно его полностью устраивало. Но его не послушали, безжалостно развернули, поставили на ноги и, поддерживая, чтобы не упал, куда-то повели. Тендо не видел куда, потому что за весь путь так и не открыл глаз. Потом знакомые сильные руки уложили его в кровать, укрыли одеялом и, прежде чем исчезнуть, немного неуклюже провели пару раз по волосам. Хотя последнее наверняка Тендо уже приснилось.

5

Фестиваль шумел гулом толпы, смеялся на разные голоса, пел музыкой, сиял разноцветным светом и одуряюще пах всякими вкусностями. Тендо с предвкушением огляделся. О, этот прекрасный момент, когда знаешь, что впереди тебя ожидает множество удовольствий, и тебе просто надо выбрать, с которого начать! Тендо уже обожал сегодняшний вечер. Не зря он целую неделю приседал всем на уши, зазывая пойти сюда.

— С чего начнём? — поинтересовался Тендо, потирая руки. — Еда? Культурная программа? Или посоревнуемся немного? 

Он переглянулся с Ямагатой, и тот усмехнулся. Ну ничего, Тендо ещё покажет ему, кто тут самый быстрый ловец кротов!

Мнения о том, куда податься в первую очередь, поначалу разделились. Гошики и Семи хотели есть, Реон — посмотреть на сувениры от местных мастеров, Вакатоши был не прочь посмотреть представление, Тендо и Каваниши было непринципиально, с чего начинать, а Ширабу, казалось, не пылал фестивальным энтузиазмом изначально. Но в итоге все сошлись на том, чтобы взять что-то пожевать на ходу, и пойти поглазеть на представление на сцене.

— Давно мы никуда не выбирались все вместе, — с улыбкой произнёс Реон. 

Они все скучковались на импровизированной «площади» посреди фестивальной территории и наблюдали за действиями разодетых в пышные одежды актёров. Преимущество волейбольного роста давало о себе знать, и им необязательно было пытаться протолкнуться поближе к сцене — всё было видно и так.

— Мы почти каждый день вместе тренируемся, — заметил Ширабу. 

— Как страшно быть тобой, Кенджиро-кун! — ужаснулся Тендо. — А ну-ка, немедленно расслабься! Вон, даже Семи не ворчит, а ты? 

— Что значит «даже»? — возмутился Семи, но Тендо не обратил на него внимания. 

— Давай я тебе помогу, — Тендо подскочил к Ширабу и начал разминать ему плечи. — Отпусти напряжение, на празднике оно тебе вовсе не нужно… Хочешь яблочка? 

— Тендо-сан! — Ширабу вывернулся из рук Тендо и, сверкнув глазами, принялся поправлять одежду. — Прекратите. 

— Не хочешь? А вот я хочу. Вакатоши, тебе взять?

Вакатоши кивнул, и Тендо метнулся к ближайшему лотку, где привлекательно блестели сладкими боками облитые карамелью яблоки. Расплатившись за два, Тендо подхватил их за деревянные ножки и вернулся к остальным. Тендо вручил одно из яблок Вакатоши, а во второе с наслаждением вгрызся сам. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Вакатоши. 

— Для тебя — всё, что угодно. Только попроси! — отозвался Тендо.

Семи покосился на них двоих с какой-то странной усмешкой, и Тендо на всякий случай показал ему язык. Семи закатил глаза и отвернулся. Сама серьёзность, ну конечно. Вот если бы Тендо показал язык Ширабу… Надо будет попробовать, кстати.

Представление было довольно интересным, особенно Тендо понравился актёр, ловко размахивавший огромным веером. Но ещё интереснее оказалось наблюдать, как внимательно следил за действием Вакатоши. И вроде бы ничего такого, на его лице совсем не отражалось активной игры эмоций, но Тендо всё равно не мог отвести взгляд. Он, наверное, даже пялился, но, к счастью, Вакатоши этого не замечал. Сосредоточенный, с цепким взглядом… странно было его такого считать милым, но, по мнению Тендо, выглядело это мило до невероятия. В такие моменты ужасно сильно тянуло эту сосредоточенность нарушить. Например, подойти и обнять, хулигански взлохматить волосы или клюнуть поцелуем в уголок рта. Тендо вздохнул и облизал липкие от карамели губы. Вот смешно было бы поцеловать Вакатоши — и приклеиться.

Окультурившись в достаточной степени, они перешли к развлечениям и соревнованиям. Тендо с Ямагатой практически устроили разгром в палатке с игрой «поймай крота» и, запыхавшиеся, вынуждены были разойтись с ничьей, потому что за ними собралась уже целая очередь из других желающих, и владелец палатки отказался продавать им очередной раунд. 

— В следующий раз, — выдохнул Тендо, угрожающе наставив на Ямагату палец, — ты признаешь своё поражение! 

— Это мы посмотрим, — хмыкнул тот. 

— Даже не сомневайся, можешь начинать готовиться… А где все? — Тендо завертел головой. — Как они посмели не досмотреть величайшую битву? 

Все остальные, поначалу оставшиеся болеть и наблюдать, к этому моменту устали и разошлись, даже Вакатоши куда-то пропал, что огорчило Тендо сильнее всего. 

— Думаю, искать надо где-то там, — Ямагата указал в сторону аттракциона «поймай рыбку». 

И правда, если прислушиваться, можно было разобрать азартные выкрики Гошики. И у Тендо была отличная догадка, с кем именно тот сражается. 

— О-оо, я должен это увидеть! — воскликнул он и ринулся на штурм небольшой толпы, окружавшей бассейн.

Конечно же, Гошики вызвал на бой Вакатоши — кого ж ещё? Раскрасневшийся, со стоящей торчком чёлкой, Гошики нависал над мельтешившими в воде золотыми рыбками и подбадривал себя громкими возгласами при каждом взмахе сачка. Возле другого края бассейна молчаливый Вакатоши действовал так, будто находился здесь один и просто ловил на скорость. Полностью сосредоточившись на своей задаче, на Гошики он даже не смотрел, будучи абсолютно не в курсе всех воинственных сверканий глазами последнего. 

— Кто ведёт? — спросил Тендо у Реона. 

Тот пожал плечами. Тендо сложил руки рупором и заорал: 

— Давай, Цутому, жми! Оправдай свою крутую причёску!

Гошики вздрогнул и едва не уронил сачок. Низкое коварство со стороны Тендо, конечно, так орать под руку. С другой стороны, пусть Гошики хотя бы утешится тем, что за него болели. Тендо уже успел присмотреться повнимательнее и понять, что по количеству выловленной рыбы Гошики от Вакатоши безнадёжно отставал. Всё-таки не шла ему на пользу излишняя резкость движений. 

— Ну-ну, — уже позже хлопал Тендо по спине пригорюнившегося после проигрыша Гошики. — Тебе ещё есть куда расти. Я уверен, что в следующий раз ты обязательно выиграешь. Хочешь, куплю тебе утешительного кальмара?

Жареный кальмар оказался на высоте, и Гошики быстро вновь повеселел.

Вакатоши тем временем рассматривал мешок, в котором в воде роились золотые рыбки, с таким выражением, будто не ожидал увидеть его у себя в руках.

— Что мне с ними делать? — чуть хмурясь, спросил Вакатоши. — Нам нельзя держать домашних животных в общежитии…

Видно было, что до этого данный вопрос не приходил ему в голову. А теперь пришёл и, как человека ответственного, заставил серьёзно задуматься. 

— Не грусти, Вакатоши, — Тендо почти погладил его по плечу. — Я знаю отличный пруд неподалёку. Можно выпустить их туда: пусть живут на свободе. 

И они пошли выпускать рыб. Праздник остался в стороне, возле пруда было темно и тихо. Рыбки быстро канули в чёрной воде, и Тендо с Вакатоши остались на берегу вдвоём. 

— А ты хотел бы завести рыб? — спросил Тендо. 

— Может быть, — ответил Вакатоши. — Но если я попаду в профессиональный спорт, то вряд ли стану бывать дома достаточно часто, чтобы за ними ухаживать. 

— Что значит «если»? А про кого я буду давать интервью и раскрывать тёмные тайны прошлого? На кого любоваться в телевизоре?

Вакатоши пожал плечами. 

— Мне ещё далеко до игрока такого масштаба. 

— Не скромничай так, в журналах о тебе уже пишут, — Тендо легонько толкнул Вакатоши. 

Они развернулись и медленно побрели назад. Тендо подумал, что Вакатоши ведь и правда будет в разъездах, и у них не получится часто видеться. На самом деле, они могут вообще перестать видеться, если только не приложить специальные усилия, чтобы избежать подобного будущего. Настроение от подобных мыслей изрядно просело, и Тендо мотнул головой, гоня их прочь. 

— Знаешь, что тебе нужно? — спросил он.

Вакатоши посмотрел вопросительно. 

— Специальный наёмный работник, который в твоё отсутствие будет следить за твоим аквариумом. Ты ведь заведёшь что-то внушительное, правда? Представь себе: аквариум во всю стену, ландшафт, разные виды рыб и водорослей. Можно построить собственную маленькую экосистему. И диван напротив: чтобы сидеть и наблюдать. Здорово было бы, да? 

— Да, — взгляд у Вакатоши слегка затуманился. 

Они вышли на дорогу вдоль склона холма. Впереди, ближе к палаткам фестиваля, на склоне уже начали устраиваться люди в ожидании фейерверка. 

— А ты? — внезапно спросил Вакатоши. 

— Хм? 

— Кого завёл бы ты? 

— Я? — Тендо ненадолго задумался, от нечего делать вышагивая по самому краю дорожки. — Тарантула! Или тараканов. Колонию муравьёв. А, может, просто попугая. Не знаю, так сложно определиться. 

Он заметил впереди сначала Гошики, а потом и всех остальных, и активно замахал им руками. Как назло, именно в этот момент под ногу подвернулся камешек, и Тендо оступился. Чувствуя, что теряет равновесие, он схватился за Вакатоши, но, даже так не сумев удержаться, с коротким вскриком увлёк того за собой в прохладную пахучую траву. Они кубарем скатились по короткому склону, несколько раз ощутимо приложившись боками. 

— Ооохх, ну что за… — Тендо приподнялся было и осекся, обнаружив, что закончил свой путь практически верхом на Вакатоши. 

К щекам тут же совершенно непрошенно начала приливать кровь, а сердце зачастило ещё быстрее, чем в момент падения. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Вакатоши.

Тендо молча смотрел на него добрых несколько секунд, прежде чем сообразил наконец ответить. 

— Да, вроде. А ты? 

— Да.

Тендо не спешил слезать, а Вакатоши — спихивать его с себя. От земли тянуло холодком, где-то неподалеку были люди, но Тендо видел перед собой только лицо Вакатоши, его блестящие глаза, слышал только его слегка сбитое дыхание. Чувствовал под ладонью немного ускоренное сердцебиение. Тендо не осознал, в какой момент начал наклоняться, просто расстояние между их лицами делалось всё меньше и меньше, и остановиться не было никакой возможности. Ведь Тендо всё ещё падал. Он загадал, что если Вакатоши скажет что-то, шевельнется, отвернет голову — тогда Тендо прекратит. Но Вакатоши молчал и смотрел не шевелясь, и губы его были всё ближе и ближе…

— Эй, вы там живы? — донёсся сверху голос Реона.

Тендо вздрогнул и почувствовал, как Вакатоши вздрогнул тоже. Они будто очнулись от короткого забытья. Вакатоши заморгал, нахмурился, и Тендо торопливо сел и отодвинулся. 

— Вроде живы! — крикнул он в ответ. — И даже почти целы! 

Только сердце у Тендо всё никак не успокаивалось, но это Реону знать было необязательно. 

— Тогда хватит валяться, весь фейерверк пропустите, — это был уже Семи. 

— Ничего подобного! Мы, можно сказать, заняли места в первом ряду! Кстати, Вакатоши, мы ведь и правда можем просто остаться тут, — говорил Тендо куда беззаботнее, чем на самом деле себя чувствовал. 

На самом деле ему немножечко хотелось кричать. Тендо только что едва не поцеловал Вакатоши, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Успевший тоже сесть Вакатоши кивнул. Остальные спустились к ним и расселись поблизости, а ещё несколько минут спустя небо расцвело первыми всполохами. Тендо поначалу мучился вопросом, не отодвинуться ли (потому что они с Вакатоши сидели вплотную), но затем решил, что хуже, чем было, уже не будет, и если Вакатоши был бы против, он отодвинулся бы сам. Но Вакатоши остался рядом. Тендо смотрел на разноцветные взрывы фейерверков и думал, а не признаться ли сейчас? Будет прямо как романтическая сцена из аниме: он скажет заветные слова, Вакатоши не расслышит из-за грохота и переспросит, а Тендо, вместо того чтобы повторить, просто возьмёт и поцелует его наконец. Но Вакатоши смотрел на небо так внимательно, со скрытым почти детским восторгом, что Тендо решил его не тревожить. Лучше в другой раз. И потом, признание под фейерверк — всё-таки слишком избито.

+1

Уезжать и расставаться с Вакатоши — пусть и на каких-то две недели — не хотелось. Даже каникулы и свобода изрядно теряли в своей привлекательности, если Вакатоши рядом не будет. Поэтому Тендо всё оттягивал и оттягивал момент прощания, пока Вакатоши сам уже не спросил, не пропустит ли Тендо свой автобус.

— Да, — Тендо вздохнул, — надо идти. 

Он с тоской посмотрел на давно уже собранную сумку. Вакатоши перехватил взгляд и посмотрел туда же. 

— Тяжёлая? — спросил он. 

— Не-а. Так, средне.

Тендо задумался, что было бы, скажи он, мол, да, тяжёлая? Вакатоши вызвался бы помочь донести? Целые лишние пять минут вместе… Он тряхнул головой и хлопнул себя по бёдрам, а затем поднялся с пола, на котором сидел. 

— Ладно, пора.

Вакатоши поднялся следом. Смотрел он на Тендо сегодня как-то по-особенному, будто бы тоже не хотел расставаться.

— Будешь по мне скучать? — полушутливо спросил Тендо. 

Он надеялся, что не выглядел со стороны как-нибудь странно. Например, из-за того, что сейчас буквально гладил глазами Вакатоши, раз уж руками нельзя. О боги, Тендо серьёзно не хотел уезжать!

Вакатоши же посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и ответил: 

— Да. 

У Тендо ёкнуло и куда-то провалилось сердце. Он облизнул мгновенно пересохшие губы и постарался взять своё волнение под контроль. 

— Ну ничего, — сказал, с ужасом улавливая лёгкую хрипотцу в своём голосе и то, как нагревается лицо. О нет, о нет, он не должен краснеть! Как он объяснит это? — Две недели быстро пройдут. И потом, я могу тебе писать. Звонить. Да даже по видео… 

К Вакатоши тянуло как магнитом и, бормоча всё это, Тендо полуосознанно преодолел разделявшие их пару шагов. Поднял руку, разгладил и без того идеально ровный ворот футболки Вакатоши. Пальцы подрагивали от желания прикоснуться к коже. Нет-нет-нет, стоп-стоп-стоп, что такое он творит?! Тендо медленно поднял взгляд вдоль сильной шеи к твёрдому подбородку и от него — к губам Вакатоши. Тендо ведь так и не нашёл в себе смелости признаться. Несколько раз собирался, но в последний момент сворачивал с пути и говорил всё что угодно, кроме нужных слов. 

— Знаешь, Вакатоши, тут такое дело, — пробормотал он. — Я всё хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Но то одно, то другое, и я не знал, как ты это воспримешь. И, если честно, я до сих пор не уверен. Возможно, мне стоит просто заткнуться и не дразнить судьбу, но я… в общем…

— Тендо, — позвал Вакатоши. 

А когда Тендо поднял наконец голову, Вакатоши подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Просто целомудренно и немного неловко коснулся губ, задержался так на некоторое время, а затем отстранился. 

У Тендо в голове словно взорвалась сверхновая. Он застыл, не в силах как-то отреагировать, пошевелиться, не в силах даже дышать. Тысячи мыслей мелькали обрывками на огромной скорости, и главной среди них была «я — идиот».

Вакатоши, всё это время тщетно ожидавший от Тендо хоть какого-то ответа, немного спал с лица и потемнел глазами.

— Я не так тебя понял? — спросил он. На щеках у него проступили очаровательные пятна румянца. На мгновение он даже отвёл взгляд. — Извини. Мне показалось, ты хотел…

— Ага. Хотел. Ещё как… — Тендо не договорил и поцеловал Вакатоши в ответ.

Реальность смялась и исчезла, растворившись в горячем влажном прикосновении и объятиях таких тесных, что становилось трудно дышать. Они целовались самозабвенно, никак не в силах насытиться друг другом, Тендо постепенно оттеснил Вакатоши к стене и сам практически упал на него, потому что ноги держали плохо. Сердце же и вовсе задалось целью выскочить из груди, с такой силой оно колотилось внутри.

Тендо не знал, сколько времени они так провели, но достаточно, чтобы губы начали болеть. Только тогда он нашёл в себе силы отстраниться, но лишь затем, чтобы уткнуться Вакатоши в шею и зависнуть уже так. Говорить не хотелось, объяснение и так, пожалуй, вышло красноречивее любых слов. 

— Твой автобус ушёл, — хрипло произнёс Вакатоши некоторое время спустя. 

— Плевать, — сказал Тендо. — Я, кажется, передумал уезжать.


End file.
